Slimer's Silly Symphony
In Slimer's Silly Symphony, after enjoying a concert, Slimer is inspired to hold a concert of his own, but must evade the clutches of Professor Dweeb and Elizabeth.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 44. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Egon Spengler Chilly Cooper Professor Dweeb Elizabeth Gumball's Department Sales Clerk Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Bruiser Fred Mousey Mrs. Stone Junior Ghostbusters Luigi Rudy Bud Janine Melnitz Mrs. Van Huego Equipment Ice Cream Truck Dweeb's Van Rubber Conversion Unit Locations Metropolitan Opera House Plot After going to a symphony with Slimer, Egon decided to give him a conductor's baton. Slimer mistook it for something to eat at first but began to imitate a conductor. He spun out of control into a concert sign. At Egon's suggestion, Slimer was inspired to have his own symphony, with a little help from his friends. Slimer spoke to Chilly while she drove on her route. Chilly agreed to sing and belted out a tune that shattered anything made of glass nearby. Slimer began posting advertisements of his symphony throughout a park. Meanwhile, Professor Dweeb and Elizabeth relaxed on a park bench. As Dweeb brainstormed, a bird laid an egg on his head. Slimer pasted an ad on the back of his head and flew off. Dweeb read it and was offended Slimer had the audacity to call himself a 'Professor' in it. He quickly formed another idea. Slimer's Saturday concert in the park began. Professor Von Ludwig took the stage and started the show. Slimer's friends and foes applauded. Luigi was on drums, Bud on guitar and Rudy on piano. Chilly, Janine, and Mrs. Van Huego sang "Please Mr. Postman." Dweeb and Elizabeth spied on the concert nearby. Dweeb had a new device that turn anything into rubber and tested it on Elizabeth. He sneaked over to the concert stage and sprayed around. Things didn't go as planned and Van Huego landed right on Dweeb. Dweeb's equipment went haywire and he bounced to astronomical heights. Dweeb and Elizabeth kept on bouncing into the evening. Slimer, in his clubhouse, pulled down the shades and called it a night. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 29 and August 3, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer's Silly Symphony" (1988). *Jeff Altman recorded alone on July 29, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer's Silly Symphony" (1988). *On August 3, 1988, the song was recorded first from 9:30 to 10:30 then the dialogue was recorded from 10:30 to 11 am.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer's Silly Symphony" (1988). *Egon also once took Peter to the Metropolitan Opera House in The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Fright at the Opera" *Chilly, Mrs. Van Huego, and Janine sing the Motown hit song, "Please Mr. Postman." Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SlimersSillySymphony01.jpg SlimersSillySymphony02.jpg SlimersSillySymphony03.jpg SlimersSillySymphony04.jpg SlimersSillySymphony05.jpg SlimersSillySymphony06.jpg SlimersSillySymphony07.jpg SlimersSillySymphony08.jpg SlimersSillySymphony09.jpg SlimersSillySymphony10.jpg SlimersSillySymphony11.jpg SlimersSillySymphony12.jpg Collages and Edits ParkinSlimersSillySymphonyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MetroOperaHouseinSlimersSillySymphonyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AudienceinSlimersSillySymphonyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MetroOperaHouseinSlimersSillySymphonyepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MetroOperaHouseinSlimersSillySymphonyepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitylandscapeinSlimersSillySymphonyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 Category:S! Episode